A Chilly Helloween
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Warning Character Death JAHF
1. Default Chapter

**A Chilly Helloween (Alpha Verse part 1)**

**By William Gilmor A.K.A. Freddyfrmelmst**

**With Help from White WereWolf.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Buffy Xander or any of the characters from the TV show movies or books that are used in this series a Full list of the Crosses will be listed at the end of the series.**

**Xander was pissed not only had the Troll of Sunnydale High shanghaied him, Buff and Willow to take children trick or treating but Buffy and Willow were gushing over a dress that would be perfect for Buffy to wear for Angel and the topper a little kid just grabbed the last of the toy guns stopping his plans for a solider costume.**

"**May I be of assistance?" came a British voice from behind him shaking him out of his brooding.**

"**Geez don't sneak up on people like that man. It can get you killed in this town." Hissed Xander.**

"**My Utmost apologies young man I am Ethan owner of this shop can I help you find anything?"**

"**I don't think so sir I was planning as going as a solider because I have the Fatigues already at home. Just needed the gun but now that's history. I only have 5 dollars to spend so I doubt you have a full costume that cheap."**

"**Well young man I can't say that I do but I'll make you a deal you tell all your friends you got your costume here and I'll let you take any costume you like for 5 dollars. I even have a few in the back that I haven't put out I believe they were used in a making a movie called Mortal Kombat if you would like to look thru them"**

"**Mortal Kombat? Now that has possibilities." Xander said as he rubbed his hands together at his luck.**

**Soon the young demon hunter was on his way home with a new Sub-Zero costumed that had been used in the movie and it would look good. He was also the only character Xander could beat Mortal Kombat at the arcade.**

**Soon Xander was standing in the Summers' living room waiting for his girls. As Buffy descended he saw a princess. As Willow followed Xander smirked as Willow stood there in a sheet that said boo.**

**Xander stood before them and bowed "Lady Buffy Duchess of Buffdoina if not for Willow's glorious use of it under that sheet I would have renounced spandex for you."**

**Buffy froze at the fact Xander knew about the outfit she had picked out for Willow. **

**Under the sheet Willow blushed so much her face matched her hair color.**

"**How did you know about that Xander?" asked Buffy still in shock.**

"**Because I know my Wills Buffy and I think I should tell you Wills as he walked over and pulled the sheet off you don't need something like this to get my attention." With that he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Willow went glassy eyed as Xander kissed her.**

"**Xander why did you do that?" ask a shocked Buffy. **

"**Because Buff I felt that it was finally the right time to do it." With a smirk on his face he turned to Willow and said "Wills I know that this seems sudden but ever since that night in the park I haven't been able to sleep with out dreaming about you and I want to ask you if you'll go out with my on a real date tomorrow night?" **

**Willow's face spilt into a grin so wide it threaten to spilt her face as she nodded so fast it look like she gave herself whiplash. **

**Willow hugged Xander close as she kissed him with all the love and passion she had pent up over the last 11 years. As the pair kissed neither one saw the flashes go off as Joyce took a few Polaroid of this special moment. **

"**Well ladies we have children to escort around town so let's be off."**

**Said Xander as he put his arm around Willow she slipped the sheet back over the outfit and he put on his mask. The new couple and the Slayer headed off not know that tonight will change there lives forever. **

**As Ethan cast his spell the Scoobies soon found themselves in a world of trouble. The spell hit Sunnydale like a freight train as the town found itself besieged my monsters and villains alike the town saw heroes and villains fighting to the death they saw demons rise and fall and in the middle of it all they found a ninja with the power to control ice a noble woman and a pissed off ghost running for the School library.**

"**Giles need some help here." Cried Willow as she ran into the library wall followed closely by Sub-Zero and Lady Buffy who used the door.**

"**What the bloody hell?" cried Giles as it hit him that he saw Willow walk thru a wall. **

"**Well Watcher something apparently has turned people into their costumes as the ghost here told me." Coolly spoke the ice powered ninja.**

**Giles looked at Xander and was shocked that his normally brown colored eyes were now Ice Blue. **

**Giles was in shock in what he saw in his children Buffy the slayer reduced to a meek mouse of a girl afraid of her shadow. Xander the joker of there group a deadly assassin who projected an aura of ice around him. And Willow the book worm showing her leadership skills.**

"…**..At Ethan's shop it's new in town." **

"**What was that name Willow?" asked Giles as the name of an old enemy shocked him from his thoughts. **

"**The Owner said his name was Ethan Rayne." **

**Giles eyes flared with the fire of Ripper as he shouted for them to stay in the library as he ran out the door.**

**Quietly the Scoobies waited for there mentor to return a wind swept up in the Library as a hole opened in the floor and from that hole came a laugh that froze Sub-Zero in place it was the laugh of a man he thought dead the Laugh of the man who he blamed for his brother's death a man named Shang Tsung. From the former lair of the Master rose Warren Meers due to Ethan's spell he was now Shang Tsung. "Ahh a wondering Soul most fortunate I am in need of a little life energy after having drained that portal below I shall be invincible and Kahn will bow before me." He turned to the red head ghost and said "Your Soul is mine." With those words he raised his hand and absorbed Willow with out a second thought killing her.**

**The Sight of this snapped the spell that was holding Xander. With a cry of rage that had never been seen on the Hellmouth the once ninja Sub-Zero was once again Xander Harris who leapt on the Soul Stealer and began to punch and beat him as tears filled his eyes. All the while screaming "Give her back, give me back my Willow." As Xander snapped Warren's neck the spell was broken. As the magic washed over him he passed out as he pulled Warren's skull from his body.**

**As the Darkness around him faded he heard a voice it was Buffy explaining to Giles what had happened. That tonight he had finally told Willow that he loved her. That Warren had stolen her soul and killed her that he had snapped and beaten Warren to death before ripping his Head off.**

**Xander felt sick as he heard Buffy crying as she retold the tale of Willow's death at the hands of Warren Meers. He then heard Giles tell how this whole mess was Ethan Rayne's fault then and there Xander made up his mind if it took every day of life he had and then some Ethan Rayne would die by his hand. As quietly as he could Xander slipped from the room. He headed to Ethan's shop he found in the back was a slip of paper with the name Oroko Saki and travel directions to New York City. Xander smiled he had a lead. Rifling thru the store he found a suitcase full of cash. It seemed that was the money he took in over last few days in the shop. With the money and name in hand Xander headed home. As soon as he got there Xander was greeted by a pissed of man his father. "Where the hell have you been Boy? Asked the Drunk.**

"**Fuck off you old drunk I'm leaving once I pack a few things." Snarled his son.**

**The Drunk was shock at the tone and the wording of his son's reply and it pissed him off. The Drunk to a swing at the boy only to find the boy ready for him his punch was caught in mid-throw and the boy proceed to crush his hand.**

"**Look Dad I have had the worst night imaginable the woman I love was murdered and I am going to hunt down the bastard responsible and rip his heart and eat it so stay out of my way or I'll make you wish you were never born understand ?"**

**Tony Harris pissed his pants at the sight of the blue fire in his son's eyes. The drunk just nodded his head and Xander let his father go barely noticing the ice that covered his father's hand. Xander smiled as he felt the ice well inside of him part of Sub-Zero was still with him and he would use it to make Rayne pay for what happened to Willow.**

**Packing some clothes and personal items in to a bag. Xander sat down and wrote a letter to Buffy and Giles sealed it and stood up to leave when on his desk he saw something that brought a tear to his eye. It was a broken Yellow Crayon. Gently putting the crayon into his chest pocket Xander head to the garage and pulled a tarp off of a BMW racing bike his old man won in a poker game a few years back. About the only thing he ever won. Xander kick started the bike and headed to Buffy's house to leave the letter.**

**Joyce Summers was straightening up the house waiting for Buffy to get home she had told her mom that she was staying at Willow's after the Trick or Treating last night. **

**The ringing door bell shocked her from her cleaning. Opening the door she found Xander standing there a letter in hand. "Hi Mrs. S I'm sorry but I'm on my way out of town something has come up so I was wondering if you could give this to Buffy when you see her." "Sure Xander oh here this is for you." As Joyce took the letter she handed him the picture she took of him and Willow last night. Xander smiled at the image before putting in the pocket that held the crayon and hugged Joyce before saying "See you when I see you Joyce." With that Xander walked down the walk mounted the bike and speed out of Sunnydale as fast as it would take him.**

**Joyce was worried about Xander she thought that he seemed like he was gonna break down when he saw the picture she took. The letter seemed to increase her worry as the young man she knew would've found Buffy and given it to her. Her fear getting the best of her she tore open the letter open and began reading it.**

**Dear Buffy Giles and Joyce **

**I'm sorry to tell you about this in a letter but if I told you this in person you'd try and stop and I won't let that happen. As you know my Willow is dead I killed the man who killed her but now I want the man who started it Ethan Rayne. I found a lead on where he was going in the shop when I went back there and check it for any sign of him. I found it so this it to let you know happened to me. I'm sorry that this happened and I'm sorry that I can't be for you now. I hope that someday you'll forgive me for what I've done and what I'm going to do. I love you all. Watch out for one another.**

**Your friend**

**Xander L. Harris**

**The tears rolled down her face as Joyce finished the letter. She was crying so hard she never heard Buffy or Giles come in. Buffy saw her mother crying and rushed over to her. 'Mom what's wrong?" asked Buffy fearing the worst. All Joyce could do is cry harder as she handed Buffy the letter.**

**Buffy and Giles read the letter Buffy started crying and grabbed her mother and hugged her close having lost both her best friends in less then a day. Giles just looked out the Window touching the glass with unshed tears in his eyes.**

"**God speed Son be safe. Ethan god help you because nothing will stop him from getting to you bastard and you are as good as dead so don't stop running ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ice Knight sees the Old World.

By William Gilmor

Xander was tired some how Ethan had learned off Xander's quest for his death and was running scared. He also took sadistic pleasure in leaving little trinkets behind for him where ever he stayed each item held a magic power, nothing major a ring that let him understand all spoken and written Languages as English. As well as let him speak what ever someone else was speaking, A knife that when asked a persons name and spun would stop in the direct that person was. A bracer for the knife that hid in on his arm and made the knife undetectable and at Ethan's latest flophouse a small scroll that when you said find me showed you a map of the area. Xander dutifully collected all these gifts, as it seemed Ethan was daring him to catch him a Challenge Xander intended to see thru to the bitter end.

Xand blinked as the bright lights of Las Vegas hit his eyes.

He was tired Ethan had been crisscrossing the western states back tracking over and over in an attempt to throw Xander off his trail.

His powerful racing bike pulled to a stop in a small Motel parking lot. "I need some sleep," the road weary ninja moaned as he walked into the office.

Xander walked over to the counter where he found a teenaged girl sleeping at the counter. Xander rang the bell on the counter startling her awake a ghost of a small smile crossed his face the first time that had happened since Halloween when Willow agreed to be his girlfriend.

"I need a room for the night." The ice in his voice not showing the weariness he felt. The counter girl smiled at the young man as he handed her some money for the room. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was but what struck her the most was his icy blue eyes that contained a huge sadness as he walked to his room the clerk leaned over the counter to check him out as he walked away. "Damn was that a prime cut of beef," giggled the clerk as she turn back to a book on the count a book titled The Ninja and the Amazon Princess a Xena Novel. The Clerk did a double take as she saw the cover Showing Gabrielle looking up at an armored man with love in her eyes as the man looked away with great sadness is his. "Is that him?" the clerk asked as she looked from the book across the lot to where the young man was entering his room. Looking again at the man her eyes went wide as he looked back and she saw that the man on her book was the very man across the way.

As Xander's head hit the pillow in his room he fell drifted back to the night he and almost kissed in the park in each time the dream played in his mind he and Willow kissed and each time instead of a Vampire pulling him a way Ethan and Warren pull her away as she cries out "Help me my Love!" only to vanish as soon as he can make a move.

Each time the dream came Xander only awakes and fills with more resolve.

Xander awoke with his resolve firm. As he headed to the Strip to see if he could find any sign of Ethan. Xander stopped his bike in front of a large gathering of people.

Walking thru the crowd Xander came upon a murder site being worked on the Police.

Xander looked over at the body and he saw something he immediately wished he didn't. Vampire Bite marks.

"So they are here too." Mumbled Xander as he turned away.

Xander was stopped by a man wearing a Vegas PD vest and Hat.

"And just what did you mean by that Sir?" asked the man.

"Nothing that concerns you." Growled Xander as he turn to walk away.

Xander turned to find a Younger man standing there his hand on his weapon.

"I believe Grissom asked you a question young man."

"Fuck off Cowboy I am no mood to deal with you."

Xander brushed past the Young man only to have him grab his shoulder.

Xander spun around and dropped the Young man as cries of "Nick" came out of Grissom and the woman standing next to him.

Xander spun and saw the woman draw her side arm. Xander let loose with and Ice blast freezing her Gun and hand in place at her hip.

"Chill out lady." Snarled Xander as he took off running.

Using the ninja tricks Sub Zero left him to melt into the shadows.

Xander had to hold his breath and not laugh as he watched the crime scene techs try to figure out how he had frozen the woman's gun and hand to her hip.

Xander walked to his bike keeping close to the shadows.

As he mounted the bike he did a quick check to make sure no one was around before riding off.

Back at the crime scene the medics were looking over a bruised Nick Stokes and a frozen Catherine Willows as Grissom examined her hand.

"Ok Catherine I think your good. your hand is just incased in ice not frozen and I gotta wonder how the hell he did that."

Catherine who sat under a heavy blanket as hot water soaked the ice gave him a dirty look as she shivered.

Xander headed back to his hotel room to wait for night to fall so he could track Ethan.

Xander shadowed into the hotel room he noticed a Blue and Gold Medal on his bed.

"Ethan." Snarled Xander. But as he picked up the medal he recognized it. It was from the cartoon Gargoyles it was the Phoenix Gate. Xander moved to drop it. But it was to late.

The Phoenix fires engulfed him and he was thrown thru time.

Xander 's eyes refocused and he found himself in a forest and it was daytime.

Realizing what happened Xander let out a feral scream unlike anything before it.

"ETHAN".

Xander was pissed. "I'll find my way home then I will kill him so slowly someone reading War and Peace will be done before I am." Thought Xander.

Xander looked around an picked a direction and started walking.

High above a pair of Gods looked down on Xander as he walked.

"Father are you sure this is a good idea?"

"My dear Athena in order to survive what is coming we need someone to guide Xena to her redemption. This young man has suffered much and he can connect to her, as others cannot. Had I not interfered the young man would have been trapped outside of time forever because of that Chaos mage."

"This can't end well." Mused Athena as she watched her Father watch Xander.

Xander had been walking for about an hour when he heard the sounds of a horse.

Climbing up a tree Xander hid and watched as a woman in Armor dug a small hole and stripped herself of her armor and weapons before dropping them in the hole.

Both of them froze at the sounds of more people coming towards them.

The pair watched as a group of people were rounded together and a badly dressed moron with a horsehair headdress spoke.

"We can do this one of two ways. One you give us the girls and you can all go back to your little hovels. Or two we hack you all into little pieces and take the girls anyway."

Laughed the man.

This pissed Xander off. Securing his mask Xander dropped from the tree in front of the man. "Option 3 none of the above." Xander snarled as he drove a palm strike into the man's chest throwing him off his feet.

Xena watched as this masked man in blue stood up for the villagers she had never heard of anything like this before.

"Get him." Screamed the man Xander knocked down. The men charged Xander only to freeze in their tracks literally as Xander unleashed Sub Zero's powers.

"The Iceman Cometh." Smirked Xander as the odds went from 20 to 1 to five on 1.

Xena smiled a bit at the joke.

Seeing a man sneaking behind him with a dagger. Xena gave her War cry as she flipped over the half frozen goons and slammed into the man.

Xander looked at her and nodded. "Thanks of the assist." The remaining men tried to make a grab for the girls.

Xander and Xena attacking the five and making short work of them.

"Don't move." Xander and Xena spun around and saw the Horsehair man holding a girl with a knife to her throat.

Xander looks at the man and the knife. "Let her go and I'll let you live." Spoke Xander in a dead voice.

"I'll cut her throat. I mean it."

Xander extended his hand as if to say hold on. With a flick of his wrist his Dagger shot out of the bracer and buried itself in the man's hand making him drop his knife.

Xander walked over to him and help the girl up. "You all right?" he asked the girl looked into his eyes and instantly fell in love. "Yes." She whispered

Xander turned to the man and pulled his blade from his hand.

Xena walked to the screaming man and saw he bore the mark of Drago.

"Your Drago's man. Tell him Xena sends her regards."

The man ran away along with any man able.

"Thank you both so much. I'm Gabrielle." Offer the former hostage.

"It's what I do." Spoke Xander as he started to walk off.

Xena stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Could you use some company?" she asked amazed at herself for asking.

"If you like." Xander stated unsure if this would be a good idea.

An older man from the group of Villagers steps out. "Please before you go come to our Village. You saved our daughter at least let us make a meal for you in thanks."

"Alright I just want you to know I didn't do this for thanks or reward I did it because it was the right thing to do." Stated Xander.

Xena was amazed. Only Hercules did stuff like that. Maybe this man could teach her how to do the right thing.

Xander started walking away with the Elder and the group of people Xena uncovered her armor and weapons Gabrielle watched as Xander moved away hypnotized by the movements of his body.

Xena smiled as she walked up next to the girl. "Forget it Kiddo he is out of your league."

Xena continued toward the village.

Gab looked at Xena's retreating back. "We'll see." She smiled as she ran to catch up with the masked man in blue.

Xander sat against a tree watching the people of the town begin preparing for a feast in his and Xena's honor.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Xena as she sat down.

"Not my tree so feel free." Answered Xander.

Xena looked over toward where they were setting up for the meal. "I think you had an admirer in that girl you saved." Smiled Xena as she nodded toward Gabrielle.

"She won't if she knew me." Responded Xander as he removed his mask.

Xena was shocked this masked Warrior was only a young man but the brilliant blue eyes showed a knowledge of pain equal to her own.

'He's cute.' Thought Xena as she watched him get up and help the villagers prepare the meal.

Gabrielle stopped watched as Xander removed mask and she had her breath taken from her as she saw he face and saw how sad he looked. He looked like he needed someone to talk to.

Xander looked down at the brush at the edge of the forest and focused on the rustling in the woods. Something was out there.

Xander moved his hand behind his back and flicked his wrist letting his dagger drop from his bracer.

Grasping the dagger Xander focused his thoughts and senses at what was in front of him waiting for an attack he knew was coming.

Just as Gabrielle walked next to him and moved to touch his shoulder Xander surged forward as a wolf leap from the woods.

The dagger in Xander's hand piercing its heart before it could attack.

"Anyone need a Wolf pelt?" yelled Xander as he cleaned his dagger.


End file.
